West Kronia
Kronia is a region in Centura Donna roughly half the size of The Holy State of East Constatine which controls Kronia which in turn is a constituent state of the Northern Kingdom, backed by the Kingdom of Constantine. Before the Calzador Invasion, their Independent Country was called the Kronian Empire, after the liberation, their territory was annexed unfairly eventhough their borders had already been established after the Third Great War by the Northern Empire, a move which Lusitania completely condemned and opposed. After the annexation was accepted by the surrounding nations for the sake of cooperation after the war. Around 3030, the Northern Kingdom threatened to exterminate the Kronian People for taking arms against their subduing under the newly formed East Constantine, the move was further condemned by Lusitania and by Ontario, which persuaded the Northern Kingdom and Constantine to permit the Kronians to remain in a higher Autonomy from the Northern Kingdom, something which was allowed, the Kronian Military was established under Ontario Command and after a 3033 Crisis of relations between the powers of Lusitania and the Northern Kingdom, their independence was secured in the year 3035. West Kronia was annexed by the Kingdom of Kronia in the year 3111 after the collapse of the Ontarian Government the year prior, which was seen as a liberation from an oppressive Foreign Government and the final and consolidated Unification of the Kingdom of Kronia. 'History' The Modern Kronian State was established in the year 1792, after several vassal sovereign states unified under the Kronian Duchy when the latter defeated an old Empire referred to as the Terintium. The Country prospered into the modern age until a Calzador Invasion defeated Kronia into a submissive Calzador State. The Calzador were defeated and the Kronian lands unfairly annexed by the Norte Empire, the people, though furious, were afraid to act against the supposed God like figure of the Northern Kingdom until supplied with weapons by Lusitania and backed by Ontario in the 3030's. 'Economy' Start of a Kronian Leadership Prior to July 3031 Kronia was fully part of the Calzador Empire. With the threat of being wiped out for being former citizens of the Calzador Empire which they were forced to be as they were conquerd by them, they initiated a rebellion to seek higher autonomy and eventually independence from the Northern Empire. When the Northern Kingdom threatened to annihilate Kronia, The People's Republic of Ontario and The Federal Empire of Lusitania stepped in. Ontario sent Military advisers to Kronia and formed a Ontarian led Kronian military. The Leader of the Kronian Rebellion was Max Morrision he pleaded that Kronia become seperate from East Constatine but still swear allegance to the Kingdom of Constatin. The Kingdom of Constatine was threatened by the Kronian Uprising and sent bombers to eliminate them. Constatine was warned that bombing the kronians would kill Ontarians as well and that Ontario would then declare war in self defense. Lusitania who sent weapons to assist in the arming of the Kronian military also threatened Constatine with War should they bomb the Kronians. Thus the Kronian Pact was formed. Kronian Pact In October 3031 The Nations of People's Republic of Ontario and the Kingdom of Lustania created a war treaty with Kronia. The Pact stated that all three people's would defend the other two should they enter war. This pact solidified the defense of Kronia against Constatine forces. The Pact was signed by Mr. Max Morrison of Kronia, Prime Minister Ian cameron of Ontario, and Kaiser Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg of Lusitania. The Pact read: We three Nations stand here today to unite in a Military pact. We stand as The People's Republic of Ontario, The Duchy of Kronia, and The Federal Empire of Lusitana. I Max Morrison State that Kronia stands strong in the Treaty. I Ian Cameron State that Ontario stands strong in the Treaty, I Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg State that Lustania stands strong in the Treay. The Unity of these three nations show the humanitary in both Ontario and Lusitania in supporting Kronia's nationalization, and defending them from the power of the Constatine military. May these three nations uphold their treay in all times. Kronian Military The Kronian Military is 25.5 million soldiers strong on the ground and 2 thousand aircraft with no Navy, The Kronian Military is Led by Ontarian 5 Star General Isac Merchant. The Kronian First National Field Army is led by Ontarian 4 Star General Matthew Coldharbour. The Kronian Second National Field Army is led by Ontarian 3 Star general Alex Martin. The Kronian First National Air Wing is led by Ontarian 2 Star General Peter Winnie. The Kronian Second National Air Wing is led by Ontarian 1 Star General Shane Chassion. The Kronian Military police is led by Ontarian General Ronald Lowther Kronian Ground forces The Kronian Ground forces are very diverse and situated for most situations. They are broken into four primary groups. 1: Elites. 2:Regulars 3:Snipers 4:Tanks Kronian Snipers The Kronian Snipers make up the long range reconssiance units of the Kronian military, They are used as the scouts for Squads, Companies, etc, etc. The Kronian First National army's sniper brigade is led by Ontarian Colonel James Connor. The Kronian Second National army's sniper brigade is led by Ontarian colonel Daniel Brown. Kronian Elites The Elites of the Kronian military make up the Commando's, the Drop troopers, and the Leaders of special Squads. All Kronian Elites are being armed with Lusitanian Acceclerated Partical Beam Weapons (APBW). The Kronian First National army's Elites are led by Ontarian Colonel Alexi Jhonson. The Kronian Second National army's Elites are led by Ontarian Colonel Mike Dragovitch. Kronian Regulars The Kronian Regulars are the Main force of the Kronian Military. They can be commando's, scouts, Drop troopers, Snipers, and just about anything the Snipers or Elites can be. The Kronian First National army's Regulars are led by Ontarian Colonel Dimitri Cross. The Kronian Second National army's Regulars are led by Ontarian Colonel Max Finn. Kronian Tanks The Tanks of the Kronian military make up the ground support of the military and are used in takeing out hostile instalations. All Kronian Tanks are being armed with Lusitanian Accelerated Partical Beam Weapons (APBW). The Kronian First National army's Tanks are led by Ontarian Colonel Alexzander Yanovitch. The Kronian Second National army's Tanks are led by Ontarian Colonel Andrew Chsiholm. Kronian Air Force (TBC) The Kronian Air Force is larglely based upon Ontarian Military Airforce and is highly trained by CD&OM military trainers just like the rest of the Kronian Military. They are broken into 3 groups: 1:Bombers 2:Fighter Jets 3:Recon Planes Kronian Jets The Kronian Jets take up the Air support&Attack roles of the Kronian Military. They are being armed with APBW's. The Kronian First National air forces' Fighter jets are led by Ontaria Colonel Mark Rustanin. The Kronian Second National air forces' Fighter Jets are led by Ontarian Colonel Anthony Lamar. Kronian Recon Planes The Kronian Recon jets form the air recon force of the Kronian military. The Kronian First National air forces' Recon planes are led by Ontarian Colonel Neil Patton an descendent of the great Earth General George Smith Patton, Jr. The Kronian Second National air forces' Recon planes are led by Ontarian Colonel Gilbert Chassion. Kronian Bombers The Kronian Bombers take up the anti-instalation and anti-ground roles of the Kronian Military. They are being armed with APBW's. The Kronian First National air forces' bomber planes are led by Ontarian Colonel Mark Miq'Maq of the Native Ontarian Miq'Maq tribe. The Kronian Second National air forces' bomber planes are led by Ontarian Colonel Mike Dempster. Kronian Military Police The Kronian Military Police are made of 10 teams with 5 squads of 6 men for a total of 300 men and woman with 150 in each division and one Divison being Heavy soldiers they make up the inner security of Kronia and military base police roles. Only the Heavy Military Police are being armed with APBW's. The First Kronian Heavy Military Police Division is commanded by Ontarian Colonel Jhonathan Knoxville The Second Kronian Military Police Division is commanded by Ontarian Colonel Preston Magara Constatine Demands for Granting Independance The Northern Empire will grant the Kronian Republic Independence in 3046 on the following promises. A Government chosen by the people of Kronia, free of foreign influence entirely, removal of Ontarion military commanders and installation of Kronia military self dependence. Kronia will respect internation geneva law and will not sign any treaties bounding them under another nations influence, thats included the UKO Powers. That they declare bankruptcy to relieve the current debt and form a central bank to recirclate the economy and allow Kronians to work out themselves. Establish a system of check and balances. To purg the population of possible Green Tide Terrorist that may be working with Black Hand. Removal of Lusitanian and Ontarion political, commerical and military personnel by 3036. Lastly no expansion into the Atacamo Region, as it a reservated to the Blackhawk population (Numbers 4 Million as of 3034) Once these are granted, the Northern Empire will grant Independence. Ontarian Response Ontario responded to The Constatine Demands. Military Response Ontario respoded to the Military demands of Constatine by stating that 100 of the 200 (in pairs of two) forts would be dismantled. Ontarian Colonels and Generals would be replaced by Kronians. The kronian Shield will be powered down but remain standing, Culture Response Ontario Responded to the removal of Luistanian and Ontarian Cultures by stating it is no possible as The military of Kronia is based off Ontario's and Kronia borders Luistania thus adopting their Culture. The Thee cultures od Kronia are Luistanian, Ontarian, and a Mix of Both which is called Kronian Culture. Economic Response Ontario Responded to the Economic demands that Kronia declare Bankrupty stating that they will allow Kronia to declare bankrupty and then afterwards assist in rebuilding their economy. Category:Defunct Country